Aschen
An advanced human species, at least a hundred years ahead ofEarth in technological development. The Aschen have, by human standards, little to no personality. They are extremely intelligent, practical, and perceptive, but generally have no sense of humor. They are founders of the Aschen Confederation, an alliance of races of which little is known. This makes sense, however, as any race incorporated into the alliance is slowly erased from the face of the galaxy. The Confederation seems to be a collection of races that the Aschen have conquered, or are in the process of gradually conquering. The Aschen utilize a genetic weapon that gradually reduces a target species' ability to reproduce, dropping the birthrate over a period of several years and effectively eliminating the race over a long period of time without their knowledge until the number of the population suitable to the Aschen's goals is reached. After a society is sufficiently reduced, the Aschen have terraformed victim planets, burying the previous civilization beneath. This is done to create a world suitable for farming, to meet the requirements of the Aschen populace. Earth narrowly avoided an alliance with the Aschen, after Dr. Daniel Jacksonsuccessfully translated a newspaper from an archive buried beneath a world allied with the aliens, the Volians: "Aschen Vaccine Causes Sterility." Until contact with S.G.C. personnel, the Aschen were quite limited in the number of Stargate addresses they possessed, and initially reached worlds near their own only by starships. They still pose a threat to Earth and its allies, although their lack of gate addresses makes it unlikely that they will be able to use the network for travel. SG-1 did give the Aschen very dangerous Stargate coordinates upon discovering their plans for Earth, the first being to a world on the edge of a black hole. Stargate Armageddon Following the destruction of their planet, a group of Aschen still managed to reach safety on board some shuttles. wandering in the Aschen Confederation, they have attempted several times to close the black hole that swallowed their planet, to no avail. Indeed all the planets which are connected to the food tax, were destroyed and absorbed through the Stargate. After several years of wandering in space, they were joined by a class starship haagen sent on reconnaissance from Himmel planet. Escorted on the planet, they were greeted with privacy and confidentiality by the Nazis settlers. The latter in the throes of a civil war with the native population, were about to capitulate. to avoid this fate, the Aschen volunteered to eliminate the problem as long as any recognition of their independence. A treaty was signed between the two races, in which the Aschen offered their technological knowledge in exchange for permanent asylum and a command post in the control of the planet. In the months following the signing of the Treaty, the Nazis settlers managed to repel the natives of the planet, confining them in the last continent to them assigned. Only after they are confined, it was started a sterilization campaign of Himmel natives from themselves Aschen and secretly, even the Nazis themselves settlers. Although apparently the two nations were allies, in a few years, the population dropped to Himmel million units, but this was exploited by Nazi propaganda, unaware of the true reason for the decrease in the planet's inhabitants. In subsequent years the Aschen integrated the technology into their implementing it the most archaic and rough of Himmeliti, helping to build a large fleet and upgrading the existing, creating an immense army manoeuvrable in the event of Himmeliti rebellion. Eager to take revenge on the Tau'ri, they were aware of the construction of a new Asgard ship. Stolen the ship, the Aschen set a trap to the Tau'ri and other species to learn about the technological improvements have taken place in recent decades. Forced to flee, the Aschen remained on the surface of Himmel, instead were put to the sword by the Nazis themselves settlers. Categoria:Races